DanManX
DanManX on the Internet For many years, DanManX has spent his time surfing the internet, looking for videos, stories, reviews and whatever else might entertain him. Sometimes he even contributes his own. His earliest forays on the internet were way back when AOL was still popular. Thankfully, these have been all but forgotten, and shan't be spoken of. However, at some point he joined the Nintendo NSider Forums (under the name DNMN, since DanManX was either taken or not allowed), where his internet "career" really took off. Being a prolific poster on the boards, and the Zelda section in particular, he took great pride in posting his theories and other musings on his favorite games, characters, stories, etc. It was here that he started posting fanfics. While they were never very widely read, he remains proud of them to this day, with his comedy script-fic series "Star Tetra" (and its spin-offs) and the serious dramatic fic "Precursor to the Winds" being his quote-unquote masterpieces. Also while at NSider he rose to the rank of Sage, which--at least within that particular community--was a rank of great distinction and honor. While not boasting any real administrative powers, Sages nonetheless were the "elders" of the community, known for their dedication to the boards and their general helpful and enthusiastic nature. It comes as little suprise, then, that after somewhat more than a year of having this prestigious position, the NSider forums closed down "indefinitely," and thus the community and all its inhabitants dissolved. Going for quite some time with no real "anchor" on the internet, eventually DanManX found out about the Angry Video Game Nerd, and quickly became a fan. Through this, he found That Guy With the Glasses, and can now be found usually hanging around the main site and/or the TGWTG irc chat. He is a prolific commenter, and while he doesn't watch all of the videos on the site (even he is not THAT big a fanboy, nor does he have THAT much free time), he strives to be supportive of all the contributors and helpful to other site members/fans whenever he can be. It was in this capacity that he became a Chat Operator on the irc chat, and now hopes to help the Wiki Team in some fashion. Recently he started working with user Pie3492, writing a fan comic about the TGWTG.com team. It has not yet started being posted. DanManX in Real Life In his time off the internet (which he does have, though you may not know it) he works and hangs out with friends. With his friends, he produces--in a limited fashion, unfortunately--movies and internet videos. Many of these have been posted on Youtube under the account of his and his best friend's production team, Millhouse Productions (or Millhouseprod). Some have also been made purely for their own uses, as they hope to eventually become professional movie/TV writers/directors. He and his friends are also currently working on their own internet series, which is still in production. Category:Content Category:Wiki Staff